


Kizuna Memories

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Yukina's lucky to have a beautiful birde like Kasumi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Yukina never thought this day would come. Yet here she is, about to tie the knot with her girlfriend.Happy LGBTQ+ Pride Month everyone!





	Kizuna Memories

It never came to Minato Yukina's mind that her life would come to this.

All her life was solely dedicated to one thing and one thing alone: Music. She wanted nothing more than to be the best. To be the goddess of Music and the Arts. To best her Father.

Over time, however, things would change. While her original goal remained unchanged, she no longer had to do it alone. She eventually joined up with her best friend Lisa and three other girls in the forms of Rinko, Ako and Sayo, and formed the Band "Roselia". The band went through rough highs and even rougher lows, but they eventually got to where they want to be: a Popular Professional Band that is beloved by all. Through literal blood, sweat and tears Yukina finally achieved what she wanted.

But of course, life has its curveballs.

And Yukina had one in the form of a certain Star Kitty by the name of Toyama Kasumi.

Throughout the whole ordeal of Roselia, Yukina had constantly crossed paths with the young girl from Hanasakigawa. She was the vocalist from the band Poppin'Party, a band that existed solely to find the "star beat". In Yukina's own opinion at the time it was arguably the laziest reason to form a band, something that require coordination between bandmates, good leadership skills, and a good sound in music.

Those things that Kasumi clearly lacks.

Despite these setbacks, however, Yukina did note that Kasumi had a sort of magnetic aura around her. It was akin to an Idol Singer, but not in the way she expected from Aya. In addition, she also had these very cute hair buns which she said they were supposed to make her hair like a star. But of course the first thing Yukina thought when she saw her hair was 'Kitty'.

When Roselia heard Poppin'Party perform at CiRCLE as Kasumi tried to recruit bands to perform at said Live House, Yukina felt her heart skip numerous beats as she watched Poppin'Party. It was a struggle to perform at Roselia concerts, but the silverette found it even harder to contain and stop herself from jumping like an idiot to the beat of Popipa's songs. Tae proved to be an even better Guitarist than Sayo and with potential to even surpass her sister Hina, Arisa was skilled at the Keyboard, Saaya had a lot of experience as a drummer due to her experiences with CHiSPA, and Rimi was a budding young Bassists with a cutesy voice that made even Sayo blush a bit.

But the eye (and ear) candy that caught Yukina the most was Kasumi. Her performance was raw at best but by _GOD_ her vocals were something else. She was just so passionate when she sings and it was like Kasumi was having fun. Yukina felt jealous for Kasumi, having such freedom and singing recklessly without a care in the world whereas she had to conserve and improve her voice and performance if Roselia should even have a chance.

While it wasn't all that meaningful at first, Yukina decided to cherish the moment and couldn't wait to hear more from Poppin'Party.

 

* * *

 

 While the two bands continued on their different paths, Kasumi and Yukina began to see each other more often over the days. Usually it was mostly just Kasumi wanting to take Yukina out. While Yukina didn't really want to at first, she went with her anyways for the sake of knowing more about Kasumi. Eventually, Yukina found herself enjoying Kasumi's presence but only as an acquaintance.

Then the Neo Aspect incident came.

It was the most difficult period for Yukina. Her old, cold personality resurfaced and she unleashed her own frustration at her own bandmates. It was the lowest both Roselia and Yukina suffered and it nearly spelt the end of the Band itself. Even Lisa couldn't believe it when she saw Yukina act in such a matter, especially towards Ako, the youngest of Roselia. Since then Yukina sulked throughout the neighborhoods of Shinjuku, going from place to place but not going anywhere mentally or emotionally in the end.

Eventually, she had a fated meeting with a certain someone.

One Toyama Kasumi.

Being the protagonist Star Kitty she is, she asked Yukina what was wrong and wanted details about the whole ordeal that happened on that fateful day. Yukina never talked so much with Kasumi for so long. It was also at the point that Yukina saw how caring and loving she was, how calm she spoke even while Yukina was in such a mess. She told Yukina to try and mend those relationships and to chill out at certain points.

Yukina took that advice and eventually rekindled her relationships with Roselia, especially with Lisa. Everything went down smoothingly since then for the Band and Roselia became closer than ever before.

But since that event, Yukina began to invite Kasumi out more.

Indeed it was Neo Aspect where Yukina realized how much she was crushing on the Star Kitty.

 

* * *

 

 At first, Yukina never knew what she was doing when she decided to do this.

There she was. At the front door of Kasumi's house. A bouquet of beautiful flowers in hand (with unlikely help from Ran) but being held with very sweaty hands. She wondered why she would even bother with this.

It had been at least two years since the Neo Aspect incident and aside from minor incidents such as RAISE A SUILEN to Roselia's numerous self-sponsored lives, not much happened.

Well, not much aside from Yukina's growing crush on Kasumi.

It was something that developed over the years. Even after Yukina graduated from Haneoka, she still tried to find Kasumi time and time again and trained her. As Poppin'Party's time was limited as the rest of the Band members were doing different things after graduation, Yukina found herself hanging out with Kasumi even more. Even as Yukina continued with Roselia with much of the Band going on tours throughout Japan, she usually brought Kasumi with her even on tours to the more far flung reaches of the country.

But it was only now that Yukina wanted to make this official.

Only now that Yukina felt like she was ready to say this to Kasumi.

However, she was still nervous. Yukina knew for a fact that she wasn't the only one who had eyes on Kasumi. Arisa was one of the more obvious ones, having been super close to Kasumi since the formation of Poppin'Party. Hagumi was another, being a close friend of her since childhood much like how Yukina was with Lisa. There were others that Kasumi went with as well, a few women and a few men, and that added to the increasing worry within Yukina. Making matters worse were Roselia's own fans being super negative towards Kasumi's own presence with some even sending death threats to her. Yukina knew that many of their fans loved to ship her and Lisa, but Lisa had her own significant other and they both support Yukina's love for Kasumi.

Heck, it was Lisa's idea to have Yukina do this. Pull on the fishing rod and try your luck.

Eventually she finally knocked on the door and waited until she found Kasumi herself standing there, beautiful as always. Her eyes went from her own to the bouquet in her hands and squealed, admiring at how beautiful they were. Yukina was glad and made a mention at how they are as cute as Kasumi is.

The conversation went on like this for a few more minutes until Yukina finally told Kasumi why she was here.

"T-Toyama-san... I love you..."

It was simple, dorky and Yukina's eyes were drowned in sorrow. She feared that this would be the end of her love life. Tears clung onto her face as she awaited the fated judgement.

What Yukina didn't expect was Kasumi tackling her to the ground and giving her loving kisses on the cheek.

"Y-Yukina-senpai... I love you too!"

Yukina couldn't believe the words she heard. It felt like a fever dream, but it was for real. The girl she loved - the one who saved her and her band from descending to oblivion - loved her back.

The two kissed until Asuka came out with Ako filming the whole thing.

 

* * *

 

Roselia has been on the rise since then. From performing at small live houses throughout Shinjuku to now performing at very large venues throughout Japan. The Band has improved considerably and are now a force in the Global Music world. Their rivals came and went, but the devotion of Roselia's fans were consistent.

For Yukina, it was a dream come true for her. To be up there on that massive stage, surpassing what her father did before. It was satisfying, especially after all the rough patches the group had to go through.

It helps that Kasumi remained by her side at all her concerts, even waving kingblades in support.

Of course it wasn't uncommon for Yukina to have occasional bouts of Stage Fright. It happens even to the most hardy of professional performers. Unlike most of them, however, Yukina had a lovely lady in the form of Kasumi, supporting Yukina harder than even the most diehard Yukina stans. She would never forget how far her Star Kitty will go to show her full support and devotion.

While Roselia were more than happy for Kasumi, the same couldn't be said about the Roselia Fans.

It was almost 5 years now that Yukina and Kasumi had confessed and 2 years since the two made an announcement on Roselia's Radio Shout that they are in a relationship. While much of the shock had died down and a good majority of Roselia stans supported Yukina and her relationship, there were quite a handful of loudmouthed ones that resented it.

Or rather, they resented Kasumi.

They would usually post mean comments about her on Social Media. When light was shedded on her past performances as Popipa, they would ally with KasuAri shippers and denounce Kasumi for 'cheating'. Some even criticized Kasumi for being too amateur.

Such comments would cause Yukina to spear those fans the same way the Romans speared Jesus. However, she withheld from doing amy drastic action as she remembered one thing.

Kasumi never follows fandoms in Twitter and just keeps in touch with her friends.

And Yukina thanked God for that.

 

* * *

 

"What a show by the hit band Roselia!"

Yukina could hear the crowd cheering loudly as the band just finished their performance at the Kohaku Uta Gassen. One of the most prestigious music events in Japan and the highlight of their New Years Eve celebrations. Never in her life would she thought that Roselia would be invited to such an event. Now Roselia would join many of Japan's music greats in the NHK Hall.

"It was an honor to be hear." Yukina said. "Our motto is "Always Devoted". It reflects our goal to reach new heights in music."

"Well isn't that a wonderful piece of advice to go by!" The male announcer responded before turning back towards the camera and the audience. "Of course Roselia has to be one of the best groups we've brought in for this golden event. However, I believe we have one more performance before we cut to commercial!"

A knot was formed in Yukina's stomach. She knew what would happen next. She told her multiple times since Roselia got an invitation.

"May we introduce you to CyMusic's rising star, and Minato Yukina's girlfriend, Toyama Kasumi!"

 _'Here she comes...'_ Yukina told herself as she saw her girlfriend come out to center stage.

And holy shit was she stunning.

Kasumi was wearing a pure white backless dress. The dress itself reached down to her feet, exposing her white high heels with blue roses on the roof of footwear. The way the dress hugged her curves enhanced her already suggestive curves but it didn't exaggerate them, making her look even more beautiful. Finally, she still had her hair done in a cat style but it was done very well. Yukina could tell that Saaya went above and beyond in doing her hair. Her pure beauty opposes Yukina's more suit-like clothing and darker color tones.

Even though Yukina was already Kasumi's girlfriend, seeing her in that dress made her fall in love all over again.

Kasumi began to sing for the audience and Yukina could already tell that she was taking the audience both by surprise and by storm. She learned so much over the years thanks to her lessons and now they are coming to fruition on one of the most shining stages in Japan.

Both the song and Kasumi's performance were the fruits of their relationship that lasted for all this time.

As Kasumi finished, she was greeted with a standing ovation and cheers louder than the ones the crowd gave to Roselia. The young lady turned to Yukina and the Silverette came up to her beloved and hugged tightly. Yukina swore she could feel Kasumi crying into her shoulder.

"Did... Did I do good?" Kasumi whispered, her words choked up a bit by tears.

"You knocked it out of the park, Toyama-san." Yukina nodded, petting her girlfriend, gaining a few 'Awwwww's in the process.

The male MC came back onstage, quite satisfied with the performance.

"What a show that was folks!" He exclaimed which were then met with roars of agreement. As the crowd's cheers died down, the man turned to the couple. "Now then. I do believe a certain fan of yours have something to say."

 _'It's time.'_ Yukina thought as she felt a familiar box being put into her hands. She looked behind to see the rest of Roselia giving her thumbs up.

Kasumi, however, looked very confused.

"A fan?" She questioned. "Who is this fan?"

The MC then gestured behind Kasumi and she turned around to see Yukina down on one knee. She gasped. She knew just enough about love to know what Yukina was doing.

"Kasumi..." Yukina breathed heavily, feeling very nervous. "We've been together for so long and..." A hiccup escaped her throat, causing her to blush. "And I... I love you Kasumi. I love you I love you I love you."

"I love you too, Yukina-chan." Kasumi smiled, trying her best to hold back tears.

"But Kasumi..." Yukina continued. "I know that I feel as if I am... You know... Not fit for you. So I ask you this..."

She pulled out the box and opened it. Kasumi and the MC gasped as they found a very beautiful diamond ring in it, resting on a violet blanket. It wasn't the most stunning ring, but it didn't kill the mood due to what it meant.

"Toyama Kasumi. Will you marry me?"

Kasumi wiped her tears away as she continued staring at Yukina. It took them a while until.

"Yukina-chan. You know you don't need a ring for me to say yes."

The whole hall erupted in cheers as the couple kissed romantically. Even Sayo had a few specks in her eyes.

Of course the kiss didn't last long due to TV time constraints, but everyone, even the Kohaku producers, called it the highlight of the night.

 

* * *

 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Yukina hugged and kissed her wife as they danced under the stars. It was another day in the less populated areas of Shinjuku Ward. The two were in their wedding outfits, having escaped the ongoing socialization happening at the Wedding Party.

Months had passed since Yukina proposed. It took quite some time until both of them managed to find a date and time to do the wedding and finally tie the knot for good. While much of the planning went without a hitch, there were some patches that took the two some time to smoothen out, the outfits and flowers especially.

Yukina had every reason to worry that something would go wrong as the day of the Wedding arrived, but Kasumi held her hand tightly, assuring her that things would go as smoothly as it should. And if things didn't go smooth...

"It could be like a Mario adventure! The brave Yukina saving me, the Princess in distress!"

Yukina had to admit that Kasumi still had the imagination of a child even as an adult. It was arguably one of her favorite things about her.

Thankfully, the Wedding did gone smoothly. Her palms got extra sweaty when the priest wanted to know if anyone objects to their wedding and breathed a sigh of relief when everyone kept to their peace. And after long hours...

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Yukina bapped Kasumi on the head before kissing her. One of the few arguments they had was about who would be the "husband". Being lesbians, Yukina thought it should be "wife and wife" but Kasumi said that there should at least be a big spoon and a little spoon.

At least Yukina was able to prove that she was the big spoon.

It was a rather fond memory she had of Kasumi. One of the very many she made with her throughout their relationship.

And now as she stared at her beloved wife, she hopes that they would make more memories like that in the future.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I was angry about the Wedding Kasumi 4 star bc I am starved for a YukiKasu Event, but I then realized I can just make YukiKasu fanfics and disregard CrapEgg entirely. Eventually I made something on Discord and now it has lead to this.
> 
> Hope yall had an awesome LGBTQ+ Pride Month!


End file.
